Tylko jedna noc
by fanka77
Summary: Wypadek, jakich wiele... Dwoje ludzi się upija i ląduje w sypialni. Tylko, co z tego wynikło dla naszych bohaterów? B/T i trochę J/S
1. Chapter 1

I.

_- To niemożliwe…_- pomyślała, spoglądając po raz kolejny na mały, biały patyk z różową kreseczką, umiejscowioną pośrodku niewielkiego wgłębienia. Pięć minut temu, nasikała na ten patyczek, modląc się, by jej podejrzenia nie okazały się prawdą. Jej życie było już i tak wystarczająco skomplikowane, aby mogła poradzić sobie jeszcze z tym. Najwidoczniej jednak los, miał dla niej inne plany, ponieważ ewidentnie była w ciąży i to ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, który ponad miesiąc temu wyjechał na misję i wątpliwe było, by prędko wrócił. Poza tym, pozostawała jeszcze kwestia poczęcia…

_Nie planowała spędzić z nim nocy. Wiedziała, że jej nie kochał. Od dawna to wiedziała. Tamten wieczór… To był przypadek. Wpadli na siebie w pubie, wypili jednego drinka, potem jeszcze jednego i jeszcze… I jedyne, co potem pamiętała, to poranek w jego mieszkaniu, w jego łóżku, w jego ramionach._

_Spał, gdy się obudziła i wiedziała, że musi wyjść zanim się obudzi. Ta noc nigdy nie powinna mieć miejsca, szczególnie, że wyjeżdżał. To mogłoby zniszczyć wszystko, co pozostało z ich przyjaźni po tamtej rozmowie w parku, a na to, nie mogła pozwolić. Tylko to jej zostało, tylko ta przyjaźń. Modliła się, by nie pamiętał, zresztą, ona też nie przypominała sobie szczegółów, więc może… Ostrożnie wysunęła się z jego objęć i najciszej, jak umiała, zebrała swoje rzeczy, i wyszła z sypialni. Ubrała się w salonie, obmyła twarz zimną wodą nad zlewem w kuchni i szybko opuściła mieszkanie, zanim w ogóle zdołał otworzyć oczy._

Stała teraz, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie, widoczne w łazienkowym lustrze i zastanawiała się, co dalej. Czy powinna usunąć tę ciążę? Czy powinna urodzić? Nie wiedziała. Już nic nie wiedziała. Nie spodziewała się tego, a już na pewno niespodziewana się, że ojcem jej dziecka będzie Bobby Manning.

- Co teraz, Tara? Co zrobisz?- pytała sama siebie.– Jesteś samotną kobietą, wykonującą pracę wysokiego ryzyka. Ojciec twojego dziecka jest daleko, zresztą, nie oszukujmy się, nie ma pojęcia, że ze sobą spaliście i nawet gdyby wrócił, co by ci to dało? Pójdziesz do niego i prosto z mostu wypalisz: „Cześć Bobby. Zgadnij, co? Pamiętasz ten wieczór w pubie? Poszliśmy potem do ciebie i pod wpływem alkoholu uprawialiśmy seks, a teraz jestem z tobą w ciąży…". Nie oszukuj się… Masz tylko jedno wyjście.- wyszeptała załamana i poszła do sypialni.

Usiadła na łóżku i sięgnęła po telefon, wybierając numer.

- Klinika planowania rodziny. W czym mogę pomóc?- zapytała uprzejmie recepcjonistka.

- Moje nazwisko, Tara Williams. Chcę się umówić na wizytę u doktora Pratta. To pilne.- odparła powoli dziewczyna.

- Może być dziś, na dziesiątą?- spytała kobieta.

- Doskonale.- zgodziła się Tippy.- Będę.- potwierdziła szybko i się rozłączyła. Teraz wystarczyło uprzedzić D., że trochę się spóźni i mogła zacząć się szykować.

- _Tak będzie lepiej…-_ pomyślała, podświadomie dotykając płaskiego brzucha, w którym rosło nowe życie.- _Tak będzie lepiej…_

Dwie godziny później, siedziała w gabinecie swojego ginekologa, oczekując na potwierdzenie tego, co już i tak wiedziała.

- Gratuluję, Taro. Będziesz miała dziecko.- stwierdził Pratt, gdy tylko zakończył badanie.- Przepiszę ci witaminy, ale poza tym wszystko wygląda dobrze. Nie przewiduję kłopotów z tą ciążą.- powiedział z uśmiechem, którego nie umiała odwzajemnić.

- Doktorze…- szepnęła.- Ja nie mogę… Nie powinnam mieć tego dziecka. Nie planowałam…

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Rozważasz aborcję?- zapytał lekarz.

- Tak.- odparła cicho, jakby bez przekonania. Tę nutkę wątpliwości natychmiast podchwycił ginekolog.

- Taro…- zaczął delikatnie.- Przemyśl to dobrze. Pamiętaj, że jeśli to zrobisz, już nic nie będzie takie samo, nie cofniesz tego...- mówił.- Zresztą i tak nie mogę zrobić tego od ręki. Prawo nakazuje mi, bym dał pacjentce 24 godziny na podjęcie ostatecznej decyzji. Jeśli się zdecydujesz, przyjdź jutro o tej samej porze. Jeśli jednak zmienisz zdanie, zobaczymy się za miesiąc, na kontrolnej wizycie.- dodał łagodnie.- Ok.?

- Zgoda.- odparła niemal szeptem.

- Dobrze. Tymczasem, to już wszystko. Nie śpiesz się. Przemyśl dokładnie, co zrobisz.- zachęcił.- Rozważ za i przeciw. Może się bowiem okazać, że nie jest tak źle, moja droga. Czasami warto podjąć ryzyko…- dorzucił i się pożegnał, zostawiając ją samą, by mogła się ubrać.

Opuszczając klinikę, miała jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie, niż przedtem. Pytania powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, a odpowiedzi żadną miarą nie chciały przyjść.

- Co mam robić?- wyszeptała.- Co zrobić?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Tego dnia, była bardzo rozkojarzona i dziękowała Bogu, że nie mieli żadnej sprawy, bo trudno było się jej skupić. W nocy też nie było lepiej… Targały nią coraz większe wątpliwości i w sumie ucieszyła się, że poprosiła Dimitriusa o wolny dzień. Potrzebowała czasu…

Była dziewiąta, kiedy wychodziła z domu, przeświadczona, że to najlepsze wyjście, przynajmniej z racjonalnego punktu widzenia. Jak miała w samotności wychować dziecko, kiedy każdego dnia ryzykowała życie, ścigając bandytów, terrorystów i różnych psychopatów? Jakie życie mogła mu zapewnić wiedząc, że pewnego dnia może nie wrócić z akcji, a nie ma nikogo, kto by się nim, albo nią, zajął w razie jej śmierci? Gdyby chociaż dostała jakiś znak, że powinna zatrzymać w sobie tego maluszka, malutki znak… Jadąc na zabieg nie spodziewała się jednak aż takiego znaku. Nawet nie zauważyła ciężarówki, która na skrzyżowaniu wymusiła pierwszeństwo i z impetem wpadła na jej samochód. Potem była już tylko ciemność…

Obudziła się w szpitalu. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, zważywszy na białe ściany i cały ten sprzęt, pikający spokojnie u jej boku. Nadal była otumaniona po wypadku i lekach, ale o jednym nie zapomniała…

- Dziecko…- szepnęła słabo.- Co z moim dzieckiem?- zapytała, instynktownie dotykając brzucha.

- Witamy wśród żywych, panno Williams.- usłyszała jakiś miękki głos.- Przez chwilę się martwiliśmy.

- Co z dzieckiem?- powtórzyła uparcie, kiedy napotkała spojrzenie lekarki stojącej obok jej łóżka.

- To był cud.- stwierdziła kobieta.- Przy takim silnym uderzeniu i dachowaniu, powinna pani poronić, a jednak dziecinka się nie poddała i jest bezpieczna. Wszystko będzie dobrze.- zapewniła kobieta i w oczach Tary pojawiły się łzy ulgi oraz szczęścia.

Dostała odpowiedź, na którą czekała. Opatrzność uchroniła ją przed największym błędem jej życia i była za to wdzięczna, jak nigdy.

- Chwała Bogu!- szepnęła tylko i zmęczona znów zapadła w sen.

Kiedy ponownie otworzyła oczy, napotkała zatroskane spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół. Sue, Lucy, Jack, Myles i D. stali naprzeciw jej łóżka, wpatrując się w Tippy.

- Hej…- uśmiechnęła się blado.- Co tu robicie?- zapytała już bardziej przytomnie.

- Metro P.D. dało nam znać, że nasz wóz uczestniczył w wypadku. Tak się dowiedzieliśmy.- zaczął Sparky.

- Nastraszyłaś nas niewąsko!- wtrąciła się Lucy.- Przez chwilę, było z tobą krucho!

- Wybaczcie, nie chciałam…- odparła szybko.- Nie zauważyłam tego drugiego.

- Nie przejmuj się!- zapewniła Sue.- Najważniejsze, że żyjesz, że oboje żyjecie…- dodała znacząco.- Nie mówiłaś, że jesteś w ciąży.

- Sama ledwo się dowiedziałam.- powiedziała zarumieniona.

- Czyli, że szczęśliwy tatuś też jeszcze nie wie!- zachichotał Myles.- Ja, zwykły wujek dowiedziałem się przed ojcem!

- Myles!- upomniała go Sue.

- Sorry.- szepnął pokornie.

- W porządku.- uśmiechnęła się Tippy.- Zresztą, to bez znaczenia. To tylko moje dziecko. Jego ojciec zniknął z naszego życia i nie ma sensu mu o niczym wspominać. To był epizod i tyle.- podsumowała cicho. Nie zamierzała nikomu mówić, że to dziecko Bobby'ego. Nikomu…

- Grunt, że oboje czujecie się dobrze.- odezwał się D.- Auto poszło do kasacji, ale co tam. To nie była twoja wina, tylko tego podchmielonego kierowcy ciężarówki, który, nawiasem mówiąc, siedzi. Najważniejsze dla nas jest twoje zdrowie. Jak tylko wyjdziesz i wrócisz do pracy, dostaniesz nowy wóz. Jakieś sugestie, co do koloru i marki?- zapytał wesoło.

- Czerwone ferrari?- uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

- Wątpię, czy Randy się zgodzi!- roześmiał się Gans.

- W takim razie zadowolę się mustangiem. Może być niebieski metalik…- odparła łaskawie.

- Zobaczę, co się da zrobić!- mrugnął D., a reszta się roześmiała.

Tippy, wzruszona, spojrzała na przyjaciół. Jak mogła pomyśleć, że jest sama, że sama będzie borykać się z wychowaniem dziecka, gdy miała swoją namiastkę rodziny, która najwyraźniej planowała jej pomagać, skoro niektórzy jej członkowie już tytułowali się wujkami.

- _Wszystko będzie dobrze…-_ przyszło jej na myśl.- _Poradzimy sobie, skarbie… Poradzimy._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Miała rację. Kiedy dwa tygodnie później wyszła ze szpitala, postarali się, by miała wszystko, czego jej potrzeba. Lucy i Sue nawet ustaliły zmiany, by pomóc jej w domu przy cięższych pracach, a chłopcy zajęli się remontem gościnnego pokoju, który przeznaczyła na pokój dziecinny. Prawie nikogo nie zdziwiło, że przez cały ten czas nie wspomniała o Crashu, bo sami nie mieli od niego żadnych wieści, odkąd poszedł „pod przykrywkę". Gdy o nim rozmawiali, starała się zachowywać normalnie, ale nie wdawała się w dyskusje, tym nie mniej, była jedna osoba, która wyczuła zmianę w zachowaniu Tippy i postanowiła dowiedzieć się więcej.

- Tara…- zaczęła Sue, kiedy jadły razem lunch na mieście.- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

- Yeah.- odparła krótko dziewczyna.- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Bobby…- stwierdziła blondynka.- Czy mylę się myśląc, że między wami coś się stało?

- Skąd ten wniosek?- zapytała, udając, że nie wie, o czym mówi przyjaciółka.

- Cóż. Jestem głucha, więc nauczyłam się korzystać z innych zmysłów, zwłaszcza ze wzroku…- powiedziała powoli Sue.- Za każdym razem, gdy mówimy o Bobbym, tężejesz, jesteś spięta i bardziej zamknięta w sobie, niż kiedyś…- tłumaczyła.- Mam wrażenie, że to ma coś wspólnego z twoją ciążą…- zaryzykowała i spojrzała Tippy prosto w oczy.- Czy to dziecko Crasha?- dodała, widząc krwisty rumieniec na policzkach agentki.

- Nie mów nikomu, proszę!- wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie.- To nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Upiliśmy się w noc przed jego wyjazdem i tak jakoś wyszło. On pewnie nawet tego nie pamięta i lepiej, żeby tak zostało.

- Powinien wiedzieć, nie sądzisz?- zapytała panna Thomas.

- To nie ma sensu, Sue. Dla niego, tamta noc była nic nie znaczącym epizodem...

- Odwrotnie, niż dla ciebie, prawda?- uśmiechnęła się ciepło analityczka.

- Jak wspomniałam, to bez znaczenia. On nie czuje tak, jak ja. Poza tym, Bobby wyjechał, a nawet, kiedy wróci, nie musi wiedzieć. Nie chciałabym, aby czuł się zobligowany do pomocy mnie i dziecku, którego nie chciał, nie planował mieć, a przynajmniej nie ze mną… Dla nas obojga będzie lepiej, jeśli się nie dowie.

- A co z dzieckiem?- zapytała Sue.- Co mu odpowiesz, gdy kiedyś spyta o tatę?

- Na razie, to dziecko się jeszcze nawet nie urodziło. Mam dużo czasu.- stwierdziła uparcie Tippy.- Będę martwić się o to później. Proszę, zachowaj to w sekrecie. Niepotrzebne mi pytania od reszty ekipy.

- Nie zwykłam rozmawiać z nikim o cudzych sekretach.- stwierdziła Sue.- Myślałam, że to wiesz.

- Przepraszam, Sue. Nie chciałam cię urazić. To przez hormony.- odparła ze skruchą Tara.

- Ależ, ja się na ciebie nie gniewam!- zapewniła ją przyjaciółka.- Masz moją dyskrecję i wsparcie, cokolwiek nie postanowisz. Zastanów się jednak, co zrobisz, jeśli małe odziedziczy podobieństwo do ojca. Jak ukryjesz przed wszystkimi fakt, że przypomina Bobby'ego?- uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Może nie będzie podobne…- westchnęła Tippy.- Może będzie miało moje rysy i oczy. Wtedy nikt się nie połapie. A jeśli nawet odziedziczy urodę Crasha, zawsze mogę zaprzeczyć. Mnóstwo jest facetów z zielonymi oczami i tymi słodkimi dołeczkami…

- Uważasz, że dołeczki Bobby'ego są słodkie?- zachichotała Sue.

- A ty, nie?- spytała agentka, a zaraz potem dodała psotnie:- Ach! Zapomniałam, że ty uważasz za słodkiego, tylko jednego mężczyznę!- mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.- stwierdziła zaczerwieniona analityczka.

- Sue, Sue…- Tippy przewróciła oczami.- Naprawdę uważasz, że nikt nie widzi, co się dzieje między tobą, a Jackiem? Wasze podchody są podstawą szeregu zakładów w FBI!

- To aż takie oczywiste?- zapytała zawstydzona dziewczyna.

- Yup! Wszyscy tylko czekają, aż wreszcie pójdziecie na randkę.- potwierdziła agentka.

- No to sobie jeszcze poczekają, bo nie wygląda na to, by pan Sparky, w najbliższym czasie zamierzał mnie zaprosić i przyznam szczerze, że już mnie to nieco nuży. Bywają chwile, że mam wrażenie, że chce, ale potem on szybko się wycofuje i znów wracamy do status quo.- mówiła.- Może tak jest lepiej. W końcu pracujemy razem. Jeśli coś zaczniemy, a nie wyjdzie, co wtedy?

- A jeśli wyjdzie?- zasugerowała Tippy.- Dlaczego nie spróbować? Oboje was ciągnie do siebie, Sue. To oczywiste, jak fakt, że po nocy zawsze nastaje dzień. Oboje jesteście samotni i bez zobowiązań. Dajcie sobie szansę!- zachęciła.

- Gdyby Jack tego chciał, to czemu nie, ale…

- Żadnych ale, Sue. Jemu potrzeba porządnego kopniaka dla kurażu i tyle! Jeśli on nie umie się wziąć na odwagę, weź sprawy w swoje ręce i ty go zaproś. W końcu, to nie średniowiecze!

- Może to i racja…- mruknęła Sue.- Zobaczymy… Na razie jednak, wracajmy do pracy. Raporty finansowe same się nie napiszą!- dodała z uśmiechem.

- Co prawda, to prawda!- przyznała panna Williams i obie ruszyły do biura.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Czas mijał szybko, a ciąża Tary powoli stawała się widoczna, tym bardziej, że i mdłości atakowały ją za każdym razem, gdy z bliska poczuła kawę. To, dlatego stara Berta wylądowała w najdalszym kącie biura, a przyjaciele Tippy starali się trzymać swoje kubki z dala od jej nosa. Wdzięczna Tara rekompensowała im ich poświęcenie, codziennie przynosząc pączki lub pizzę, które zresztą sama pochłaniała w ogromnych ilościach i Sue w duszy chichotała, że maluch z pewnością odziedziczył apetyt po tatusiu.

Zgodnie z prośbą Tippy, nikomu nie powiedziała o ojcu dziecka (nawet Lucy, choć dociekliwa sekretarka próbowała „węszyć") i wspierała agentkę w chwilach zwątpienia, kiedy huśtawki nastrojów przybierały na sile.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Taro.- powtarzała łagodnie i dziewczyna się uspokajała.

Przez siedem miesięcy, nie było żadnych wiadomości o Bobbym, głęboko zakonspirowanym w jednej z największych organizacji, zajmujących się nielegalną sprzedażą broni i Tippy po cichu bardzo się martwiła. W końcu, był nie tylko ojcem jej dziecinki, ale też najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Brak wiadomości, to dobra wiadomość.- powtarzała sobie bez końca, ale niewiele to pomagało i stres zaczął dokuczać nie tylko jej, lecz również dziecku.

- Musisz się zrelaksować, Taro, inaczej zaszkodzisz swojemu synkowi.- zalecał lekarz.- Chyba nie chcesz rodzić przed terminem?- pytał, kiedy czytał ostatnie wyniki badań.

- Nie, panie doktorze. Nie chcę, ale sam pan wie, że moja praca nie ułatwia mi zadania.- odpowiedziała.

- Więc, może powinnaś iść już na macierzyński?- zasugerował dr Pratt.

- Rozważę to.- powiedziała cicho.- Teraz prowadzimy ważne dochodzenie, ale gdy zamkniemy śledztwo, pewnie tak zrobię. Moje nogi mnie dobijają, że o krzyżu nie wspomnę!- jęknęła.

- To normalne. Mały jest spory, jak na tę fazę ciąży. Rozwija się bardzo dobrze, choć jak mówiłem, stres może mu zaszkodzić.

- Ma to po ojcu.- powiedziała cicho.- To duży facet.- westchnęła mimo woli.

- Wyobrażam sobie!- roześmiał się lekarz.

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę. W tym czasie, Tara otrzymała nową receptę na prenatalne witaminy i wróciła do pracy. Było nie było, śledztwo nie mogło czekać, szczególnie, jeśli planowała szybki urlop…

Dwa tygodnie później, kolejny terrorysta trafił za kratki, a Tippy zakończyła papierkową robotę i z czystym sumieniem wzięła wolne do końca ciąży.

Nikomu w grupie nie było łatwo przyzwyczaić się do jej nieobecności w biurze, ale jako troskliwi wujkowie i ciocie, rozumieli decyzję dziewczyny. W końcu, dziecko było najważniejsze. Poza tym, przecież nie zniknęła na zawsze. Odwiedzali ją, kiedy tylko mogli, a kiedy nie było czasu, dzwonili, by upewnić się, jak sobie radzi.

- Oboje mamy się świetnie!- zapewniała, choć prawda była nieco inna.

Tippy starannie ukrywała przed przyjaciółmi fakt, że jej ciśnienie drastycznie pięło się w górę, co bardzo niepokoiło doktora Pratta.

- Byłbym spokojniejszy, gdybyś zgodziła się iść do szpitala, Taro.- mówił podczas kolejnego badania kontrolnego.- To nie wygląda dobrze…

- A ja bym wolała zostać w domu. Nie lubię szpitali. Denerwują mnie.- odparła.

- Nie nalegam, moja droga, ale myślę, że tak byłoby bezpieczniej. Skoro jednak się upierasz, przepiszę ci coś na ciśnienie, jednak tylko pod warunkiem, że będziesz się oszczędzać. Może wytrzymasz te półtora miesiąca.- westchnął zrezygnowany.- Gdyby jednak objawy się nasiliły, natychmiast lądujesz w szpitalu, ok.?

- Wszystko, czego pan zechce, doktorze!- ucieszyła się. Naprawdę uważała, że lepiej będzie jej w domu. Następny stres nie był jej potrzebny.

Do końca ósmego miesiąca robiła, co w jej mocy, by zapanować nad nadciśnieniem i nie dać po sobie poznać, że czuła się źle. Brak wiadomości od Bobby'ego też nie pomagał i w efekcie stało się to, czego obawiał się lekarz. Osłabiona Tara zemdlała pośrodku swojego salonu, a co gorsza, nie było przy niej nikogo, kto mógłby jej pomóc…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

V.

- Masz wszystko?- zapytała Lucy, kiedy wraz z Sue i Donną szły do Tippy, obładowane prezentami dla maluszka. Tara nie chciała dużego baby shower. Wolała małe przyjęcie, tylko w gronie przyjaciółek. To, dlatego zjawiły się u niej tylko we trzy.

- Tak, mam!- po raz enty zapewniła blondynka, po czym zadzwoniła do drzwi.

Nie było odpowiedzi…

- Dziwne.- powiedziała.- Tara wiedziała, że przyjdziemy.- dodała i wiedziona nieprzyjemnym przeczuciem, wyjęła zapasowe klucze do jej mieszkania.

- O mój Boże!- krzyknęły unisono, gdy weszły do środka i zobaczyły nieprzytomną i bladą jak ściana przyjaciółkę, leżącą na podłodze.

- Lucy! Dzwoń po karetkę!- zarządziła szybko Donna.- Sue. Przynieś wilgotny ręcznik. Ja spróbuję ją ocucić.

Zgodziły się bez wahania…

- Kogo niesie?!- mruknął Jack, słysząc uporczywe stukanie do swoich drzwi. Był zmęczony po długim dniu pracy, a w dodatku ktoś przeszkadzał mu w kąpieli.- Idę!- krzyknął, wciągając na siebie świeże jeansy i podkoszulek.- Idę!

Zirytowany otworzył drzwi i oniemiał…

- Bobby!- krzyknął wreszcie, uradowany widokiem najlepszego przyjaciela.- Wróciłeś!!!

- Sie masz, Sparky!- zachichotał Australijczyk, ściskając przyjaciela po bratersku.- Yup! Załatwiłem kolejnego złoczyńcę i jestem!- dodał, wchodząc za Hudsonem do mieszkania.

- Napędziłeś nam niezłego stracha przez te miesiące!- mówił Jack.- Ani jednej wiadomości!

- Sorry, stary, ale nie mogłem!- zapewnił.- Zabronili mi kontaktować się z kimkolwiek. Nawet z rodzicami. To mogłoby położyć całą operację.- tłumaczył.

- Rozumiem, Bobby.- odparł Sparky.- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że się martwiliśmy. Najważniejsze jednak, że jesteś. Tyle się wydarzyło od twojego wyjazdu, że nie wiem, czy nocy starczy, by ci wszystko opowiedzieć!- roześmiał się Jack.

- To zacznij już teraz, kolego, bo jestem ciekaw, co słychać u mojej ekipy!- zachęcił Crash.- Jak tam chłopaki, Sue, Lucy i Tara?...- zapytał, szczególnie miękko wymawiając ostatnie imię, choć Hudson nie zwrócił uwagi na tembr głosu przyjaciela, nadal podekscytowany jego niespodziewanym powrotem.

- Cóż… D. i Myles mają się nieźle, chociaż Harvarda znów rzuciła kobieta.

- Naprawdę? Jak długo tym razem się z nią spotykał?- zachichotał Bobby.

- Tydzień.- odparł Jack.- Widać, nie bardzo ceniła jego wykwintną kuchnię, bo zerwała z nim podczas kolacji w Casa de Leland, chlustając mu w twarz jego wytrawnym i drogim chardonnay, i nazywając „bufonem".

- Ciekawe, skąd jej to przyszło do głowy?!- roześmiał się psotnie Crash.

- Sam się zastanawiam!- odparł ironicznie Sparky.

- A co u naszych pań?- zapytał Manning.

- Więc… Lucy, jak to Lucy. Swata wszystko, co napotka na swej drodze…- odpowiedział powoli Jack.

- Z tobą i Sue na czele. Zgadza się?- zarechotał Koala i po raz kolejny zobaczył krwawy rumieniec na policzkach przyjaciela.- Zgaduję, że nadal nic…- stwierdził przenikliwie.- Co cię wstrzymuje, Jack?- spytał.- Jeśli nadal będziesz zwlekał, ona wreszcie znudzi się czekaniem na ciebie i uwierz mi, szybko znajdzie wielu chętnych, którzy z radością staną u jej boku!- przekonywał.

- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem?- jęknął Hudson.- Ale za każdym razem, gdy już jestem gotów ją zaprosić, coś się dzieje i znów tracę odwagę. Nigdy wcześniej, z żadną dziewczyną nie miałem podobnego problemu.- tłumaczył.

- Bo Sue nie jest zwyczajną dziewczyną, stary.- powiedział Bobby.- Ty ją kochasz. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu jesteś naprawdę zakochany i dlatego tak panikujesz. Boisz się, że wam nie wyjdzie i zniszczycie waszą przyjaźń.- mówił tonem znawcy.

- A ty raptem stałeś się ekspertem w tej dziedzinie, bo?...- Sparky znacząco uniósł brwi.

- Powiedzmy, że znam ten ból…- odparł powoli, nie wdając się w szczegóły.

Jack już zamierzał skomentować tajemniczą wypowiedź, a Bobby zapytać o Tippy, gdy obaj usłyszeli dzwonek telefonu…

- Hudson.- odpowiedział Sparky, podnosząc słuchawkę, a gdy usłyszał swojego rozmówcę pobladł i wyszeptał:- O mój Boże! Trzymajcie się! Już jedziemy!!!!

Potem odłożył słuchawkę i chwycił klucze.

- Jack? Co się dzieje?- zapytał natychmiast zaniepokojony Crash.

- Tara… Jest źle!- wyszeptał i Bobby'emu niemal stanęło serce…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Zaszokowany słowami przyjaciela Crash, już na nic nie zwracał uwagi, tylko biegiem podążył za Jackiem i po chwili obaj mknęli na sygnale do Kliniki Uniwersyteckiej im. Waszyngtona, gdzie przyjęto Tippy.

- Co się dzieje, Jack?- pytał przestraszony, ale Sparky powtarzał tylko „za wcześnie, za wcześnie…"- w szaleńczym tempie lawirując pomiędzy innymi autami, jadącymi przed nimi, jakby zupełnie zapominając, że ma pasażera.

W niecały kwadrans byli na miejscu i biegli do recepcji, gdzie czekała Donna.

- Jack, Bobby!- zawołała.- Dobrze, że jesteście. W całym tym zamieszaniu praktycznie nie pamiętała, że Manninga nie było w D.C przez wiele miesięcy, i że agent dopiero, co wrócił do domu.

- Co z nią?- zapytał natychmiast Jack.

- Niedobrze.- odparła, prowadząc ich do windy.- Zbyt wysokie ciśnienie krwi. Znalazłyśmy ją nieprzytomną w salonie. Wezwałyśmy karetkę, ale kiedy ją przywieźli do kliniki, jej stan się pogorszył. Miała stan przedrzucawkowy…- wyjaśniła, wciskając guzik piątego piętra, gdzie mieścił się oddział położniczo- ginekologiczny.

- Stan przedrzucawkowy?- zdumiał się Crash.- Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy nie zdarza się to ciężarnym?- zapytał powoli.

- To on nie wie?- zdziwiła się Donna, patrząc na obu mężczyzn.

- Nie zdążyłem mu powiedzieć. Miałem to zrobić, gdy zadzwoniła Sue, a potem nie było czasu…- odpowiedział Hudson.

- Tara jest w ciąży?- wyszeptał Bobby.

- Yeah. Początek dziewiątego miesiąca.- odparł Sparky.

- Kto jest ojcem?- zapytał nieswoim głosem Australijczyk.

- Nikt tego nie wie.- stwierdziła Donna.- Tara powiedziała tylko, że to efekt jednej nocy, i że ten mężczyzna zniknął z jej życia. Nic poza tym…

- Jedna noc…- powiedział niemal bezgłośnie sam do siebie.- Tylko jedna noc…- powtórzył ściskając w kieszeni pewien drobiazg, który podczas ścielenia łóżka, znalazła jego sprzątaczka i zostawiła wraz z notatką na jego nocnym stoliku. Początkowo był skonfundowany znaleziskiem, w końcu długo nie był w domu, ale potem zaczął kojarzyć pewne fakty sprzed wyjazdu, choć nadal nie był pewien, czy dobrze rozpoznał łańcuszek. Teraz już wiedział. Miał dowód, że w noc przed misją, wylądował z Tarą w łóżku, że się kochali. To był jedyny, sensowny wniosek, zważywszy na to, że tamtego ranka obudził się nagusieńki, jak go Pan Bóg stworzył, a jego pościel pachniała kobietą, pachniała nią… Wtedy myślał, że mu się to tylko przyśniło. Dziś już wiedział, że to nie była kolejna z jego fantazji z Tippy w roli głównej, a co ważniejsze, że tamta noc miała swoje skutki, które teraz zagrażały życiu kobiety, którą kochał od trzech długich lat, i która walczyła teraz nie tylko o swoje zdrowie, ale też zdrowie ich dziecka. Wiedział, czuł, że ta dziecina, to ich wspólne dzieło i był przerażony…- Co mówią lekarze?- wyszeptał drżącym głosem, patrząc ze strachem na Donnę.

- Niezbędna jest cesarka, ale Tara jest nieprzytomna i nie może podpisać zgody. Nie wyznaczyła też swojego przedstawiciela medycznego, który mógłby to zrobić za nią. Gdyby chociaż ojciec dziecka…

- Podpiszę, co trzeba.- stwierdził bez wahania.- Ona musi żyć. Oboje muszą!- dodał cicho i napotkał zaszokowane spojrzenia obojga.

- Bobby, co ty mówisz?- spytał Jack.- Czy ty?...

- Najwyraźniej.- odparł krótko i w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi windy, która właśnie dojechała na miejsce.

Manning już nic nie powiedział, nawet nie przywitał się z zaskoczonymi i zapłakanymi dziewczynami, tylko pobiegł prosto do stojącego obok nich lekarza.

- Panie doktorze, co z Tarą i dzieckiem?- zapytał szybko.

- Jest źle. Ciśnienie drastycznie wzrasta i jeśli nie przeprowadzimy cesarskiego cięcia, dojdzie do rzucawki, a to pewna śmierć dla obojga.- odparł rzeczowo dr Pratt (bo takie nazwisko widniało na identyfikatorze).

- Proszę robić, co trzeba. Podpiszę wszystko, co trzeba, ale proszę ich ratować!- mówił błagalnie.

- A pan jest?- spytał zdziwiony reakcją mężczyzny lekarz.

- Ojcem dziecka. Nazywam się Bobby Manning.- wyjaśnił i Lucy oraz Myles'owi opadły szczęki. Tylko Sue nie wyglądała na zdziwioną, choć widok Crasha na sekundę pozbawił ją mowy. Nie spodziewała się go tu zobaczyć, a już na pewno nie spodziewała się podobnej deklaracji…

- Nie mogę wierzyć panu na słowo. Czy ktoś może to potwierdzić, bo z tego, co wiem, panna Williams nie ma rodziny, a nic nie wspominała o ojcu dziecka, gdy przychodziła na badania kontrolne?

- Ja mogę to potwierdzić.- odezwała się wreszcie blondynka.- Tara wyznała mi to w tajemnicy jakiś czas temu. Bobby jest ojcem jej synka.

- Chłopczyk…- szepnął wzruszony agent, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na zdumionych przyjaciół, którzy spoglądali to na niego, to na Sue.

- Skoro tak, to proszę za mną. Jak tylko podpisze pan dokumenty, zabieramy Tarę na salę…- odparł, lecz nie zdołał dokończyć, bo usłyszał alarm i biegiem rzucił się w kierunku pokoju, gdzie leżała nieprzytomna Tippy, a za nim cały sztab pielęgniarek.

Widząc panikę na ich twarzach, Bobby struchlał, a potem zaczął się modlić…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał moment, gdy podpisywał zgodę na operację, a potem było tylko to nieznośne oczekiwanie. Przez cały ten czas, nie przestawał się modlić, wspierany przez Sue i całą resztę, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało. Kobieta jego życia i matka jego syna, walczyła o życie swoje i swojego dziecka, a on mógł tylko błagać Stwórcę, by pomógł jej wygrać tę walkę, by pomógł im obojgu, i aby we trójkę mieli szansę na szczęście.

- _Proszę, Panie! Nie mogę ich stracić! Nie mogę! _

Kiedy pojawiła się pielęgniarka, tak mocno zacisnął pięści, że aż pobielały mu kostki i natychmiast ruszył jej naprzeciw.

- Panie Manning. Ma pan syna.- obwieściła łagodnie, gdy stanęli twarzą w twarz.- Chłopiec początkowo miał problemy z oddychaniem, ale szybko doszedł do siebie i wszystko powinno być w jak najlepszym porządku. Teraz jest w inkubatorze…- mówiła.

- A co z Tarą?- zapytał niespokojnie. Fakt, ulżyło mu, że ich dziecko jest bezpieczne, ale Tara była teraz najważniejsza.- Jak ona się czuje?

Kiedy siostra James usłyszała pytanie, spoważniała i odparła powoli:

- Przykro mi, ale panna Williams podczas cesarki miała zapaść. Jej serce stanęło…- padło z jej ust i Crash poczuł zimny dreszcz przeszywający jego ciało, po czym pobladły ze strachu wyszeptał:

- Czy ona?...- nie mógł dokończyć. To jedno słowo nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, że Tara…

- Żyje, ale zapadła w śpiączkę. Teraz są przy niej najlepsi lekarze. Dr Pratt twierdzi, że najbliższa doba będzie krytyczna.- odpowiedziała spokojnie.- Musimy czekać i ufać, że Tara da sobie radę. W końcu przeżyła poważny wypadek będąc w ciąży, a to oznacza, że to silna dziewczyna. Jeśli chce pan zobaczyć synka, jest w pokoju 505, na oddziale noworodków…- uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco i odwróciła się, by wrócić na OIOM.

- Wypadek?- jęknął.- Jaki wypadek?- spytał, patrząc na przyjaciół.

- Na początku drugiego miesiąca ciąży, samochód Tippy został staranowany przez pijanego kierowcę ciężarówki…- odezwał się Myles.- Tara cudem przeżyła, a jeszcze większym cudem było to, że utrzymała ciążę.- wyjaśnił.- Pielęgniarka ma rację. To silna dziewczyna. Wyjdzie z tego…- dodał z wiarą, a reszta potwierdziła zgodnie.

- Chryste!- wyszeptał załamany Bobby.- Co jeszcze przeszła, gdy ja bawiłem się w łapanie przestępców? Dlaczego mnie przy niej nie było, kiedy mnie potrzebowała?- pytał sam siebie, pełen poczucia winy.

- Crash…- wtrącił się Jack.- Nie wiedziałeś. To nie twoja wina. Poza tym, co mógłbyś zrobić? Nie mogłeś ryzykować życiem swoim i innych agentów. Nie miałeś wpływu na to, co tu się działo…- próbował go uspokajać.- Najważniejsze, że wróciłeś na czas i dzięki tobie mały i Tara mają szansę. Nie wiem, czy bez twojej pomocy, zdołalibyśmy na czas uzyskać zgodę sądu na operację, a wtedy oboje byliby już martwi. Opatrzność cię zesłała, Bobby.

- Twój synek jest bezpieczny.- usłyszał od Sue.- A z Bożą pomocą i Tara dojdzie do siebie. Musimy tylko wierzyć.- zachęcała, ściskając jego dłoń.

- Nie mogę jej stracić, Sue. Nie teraz…- wyszeptał przez łzy.- Ona nie może umrzeć nie wiedząc, jak bardzo ją kocham!

- Jeszcze zdążysz jej powiedzieć, Bobby.- zapewniała Lucy.

- Chcę ją zobaczyć.- powiedział z desperacją w głosie.

- Sam wiesz, że nie wpuszczą cię na OIOM. Musimy czekać, aż ją przeniosą.- stwierdziła rzeczowo Donna, wspierana przez D., który właśnie się pojawił i bezgłośnie pozdrowiwszy zebranych, stanął u boku żony. On również był zaskoczony powrotem Manninga, ale to nie był czas ani miejsce, by o tym mówić.- Tymczasem powinieneś zobaczyć synka. Z pewnością przyda mu się teraz wsparcie taty.

- A co, jeśli tam pójdę, a przyjdzie lekarz z wiadomościami o Tarze?- spytał drżącym głosem, rozdarty między dwoma ukochanymi osobami.

- Zawołamy cię!- powiedzieli unisono Myles i Lucy.

- Chodź Bobby…- powiedziała miękko Sue i oboje z Jackiem delikatnie pchnęli go w stronę oddziału noworodków.

Gansowie postanowili przynieść kawę. Zapowiadała się ciężka noc…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Dostrzegł go od razu. Jego synek, ich synek, leżał w inkubatorze w rogu sali, dobrze widoczny przez szklaną szybę, dzielącą odwiedzających od nowonarodzonych dzieci.

„DZIECKO WILLIAMS"- brzmiał napis na kartce przytwierdzonej do urządzenia i Bobby poczuł ból w sercu.

- Nie ma nawet imienia…- wyszeptał smutno.- Przez to wszystko nie wiem nawet, czy Tara mu jakieś wybrała. To takie dziwne i straszne zarazem…- mówił cicho.

- Sean…- odezwała się Sue.- Chciała, by miał na imię Sean, czyli z irlandzkiego „dar od Boga", bo właśnie tym dla niej było to dziecko. Darem od Stwórcy.

- Sean… Podoba mi się to imię. Pasuje do niego.- uśmiechnął się blado Crash, wpatrując się w malca.

- Któryś z panów jest tatusiem?- padło zza ich pleców. Kiedy się obrócili, stała tam pielęgniarka.

- Tak. Ten pan.- odparł Jack, wskazując przyjaciela.

- Chce pan potrzymać maluszka?- zapytała łagodnie kobieta.

- Chyba nie powinienem. Mój synek leży w inkubatorze…- wyszeptał niepewnie Bobby.

- Dziecko Williams?- uniosła brwi siostra.

- Jego mama chciała, by nosił imię Sean.- poprawił ją natychmiast Crash.

- Zaraz uzupełnię wpis.- stwierdziła pielęgniarka.- Tymczasem, może pan wejść do środka tylko musi pan założyć fartuch i rękawiczki. Tego wymagają przepisy. Dopiero wtedy będzie pan mógł dotknąć synka.- poinstruowała.

- Dziękuję.- odparł Crash.- Zrobię, co trzeba.- powiedział i już po chwili, ubrany w sterylny kitel, stał obok inkubatora, przez nieduży otwór dotykając maleńkiej rączki Seana.

- Witaj, maleńki…- powiedział z czułością, patrząc na owoc najpiękniejszego uczucia, jakie mu się przydarzyło.- Jestem twoim tatą.- wyszeptał wzruszony, z trudem powstrzymując łzy cisnące się do jego oczu.- Wiem, że tęsknisz za mamą, smyku. Ja też, ale mama jest silna i na pewno do nas wróci, a wtedy nigdy więcej się nie rozstaniemy.- mówił z przejęciem.- Już zawsze będziemy razem…

- Jest śliczny.- powiedziała cicho Sue, patrząc na Seana.- I taki delikatny. Dlaczego musiał urodzić się w takich okolicznościach?- zapytała, ocierając łzę z policzka.- Tara tak bardzo starała się utrzymać go w dobrym zdrowiu, a mimo to nie dane mu było przyjść na świat w normalnym terminie. Zamiast tego urodził się zbyt wcześnie, a jego mama walczy o życie!- mówiła drżącym głosem i po sekundzie poczuła ramiona Jacka, oplatające ją z czułością i troską.

- Wiem, Sue.- odparł, patrząc na nią.- Wiem, kochanie, ale nic nie możemy zrobić. Pozostaje nam czekać i się modlić.

Była w szoku. Po raz pierwszy Sparky otwarcie zwrócił się do niej per „kochanie" i wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzał tego cofnąć, ponieważ jego oczy wpatrywały się w nią z intensywnością i uczuciem, jakich już dawno u nikogo nie widziała.

- Jack?...- szepnęła.- Czy ty właśnie?...- nie śmiała dokończyć pytania.

Wiedział, do czego zmierzała. Uśmiechnął się smutno i delikatnie dotknął jej policzka.

- Yeah.- potwierdził krótko.- Szkoda tylko, że potrzeba było takiej tragedii, bym mógł cię nazwać tak, jak marzę o tym od lat, bym mógł nareszcie przyznać, jak bardzo cię kocham i potrzebuję, Sue. Wybacz mi proszę i jeśli możesz, daj mi szansę, bo nie chcę obudzić się pewnego dnia, i stwierdzić, że ciebie przy mnie nie ma, że zaprzepaściłem największe szczęście w życiu.- powiedział błagalnie, a z jej oczu popłynęła rzeka łez.

- Czy to złe…- zaczęła powoli-… że moja przyjaciółka leży na OIOM'ie, walcząc o życie i możliwość wychowania swojego dziecka, a ja czuję w sercu radość i szczęście, bo nareszcie spełnił się mój sen?- zapytała z poczuciem winy.

- Nie, kochanie. To nie jest złe. Życie jest zbyt kruche, by uciekać przed miłością i przed szczęściem. Wierzę, że Tara powiedziałby ci to samo. Poza tym, ona wytrzyma. Musi wytrzymać, bo inaczej ten malec wyrośnie na drugiego Crasha, a co za dużo, to nie zdrowo!- próbował żartować i Sue uśmiechnęła się blado.

- To prawda. Ona ma dla kogo walczyć, a teraz, kiedy wrócił Bobby, wszystko będzie dobrze. Musi być!- stwierdziła z wiarą.- Bóg ich nie rozdzieli. Nie, kiedy zesłał im tak cenny dar…

- No! I teraz mówisz jak Sue, którą znam i szaleńczo kocham!- uśmiechnął się z uczuciem.

- Ja ciebie też.- szepnęła i wtuliła się mocno w jego opiekuńcze ramiona. Tu było jej miejsce, przy Jacku, tak jak jego miejsce było przy niej…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

To była długa noc. Po powrocie z oddziału noworodków, jakoś wybłagał pozwolenie na widzenie Tary i teraz siedział u jej boku, trzymając ją za rękę.

Była taka blada i krucha na tle tej całej aparatury i szpitalnej pościeli, taka delikatna. Dzięki Bogu, oddychała samodzielnie, choć w jej nosie tkwiła rurka z tlenem, ale lepsze to, niż intubacja…

- Tara, luv… Przepraszam!- szeptał, spoglądając na ukochaną kobietę.- Wybacz mi, skarbie moją głupotę i tchórzostwo. Wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci, ile znaczysz dla mnie, jak cię potrzebuję, jak każdego dnia tęsknię za tobą i jak bardzo chcę być z tobą…- mówił cicho, głaskając jej chłodną dłoń.- Nasz synek jest śliczny i silny, jak ty. I ma piękne imię. Sean…- uśmiechnął się smutno.- Sue mówiła, że takie dla niego wybrałaś. Pasuje do niego, jak żadne inne, bo to naprawdę Boży dar.- dodał.- Wiesz? Nigdy nie chciałem, by nasz pierwszy raz był wynikiem popijawy. Oczami wyobraźni zawsze widziałem ten moment, gdy wreszcie wyznaję ci miłość, błagając o wzajemność, a potem ty mówisz, że czujesz to samo i wtedy się kochamy- powoli, czule długo i świadomie. Tymczasem wszystko poszło na opak i koniec końców, zostałaś sama, nosząc pod sercem nasze dziecko, a teraz leżysz tutaj, nieprzytomna, zamiast tulić do piersi Seana, zamiast słuchać, jak na kolanach proszę, byś pozwoliła mi być częścią waszego życia, byś pozwoliła was kochać…- płakał.- Proszę, kochanie! Obudź się! Wróć do mnie i naszego syna, wróć do nas, luv…- prosił, tuląc do policzka jej dłoń.

Nie wiedział, jak długo płakał, jak długo prosił Boga i ją samą, o szansę. Dla niego, czas przestał istnieć. Pogrążony w marazmie, nawet nie zauważał upływających godzin i przewijających się przez pokój lekarzy, stale monitorujących stan Tary. Jedyne, czego był świadomy, to regularne „pikanie" aparatury i jej palce splecione z jego palcami, aż wreszcie zmęczony łzami i oczekiwaniem, wbrew swojej woli, zapadł w sen na niewygodnym, sterylnym krześle, w którym spędził ostatnie godziny. Nienaturalnie pochylony, z głową na ramieniu spał, stale trzymając rękę ukochanej i to właśnie w takiej pozycji znalazł go dr Pratt, kiedy o piątej nad ranem powrócił na kontrolę.

Jack i cała reszta, już dawno pojechali do domów, ze względu na zakończenie godzin wizyt i choć tego nie chcieli, nie mieli wyjścia. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla nich był fakt, że Bobby nie zostawił jej samej, a pielęgniarka miała dać znać, gdyby coś się zmieniło. W końcu nie mogli zrobić nic, poza modlitwą…

Kiedy Sparky żegnał Sue pod jej kamienicą, po raz pierwszy miał odwagę, by zrobić to tak, jak tego pragnął od momentu, gdy się poznali- pocałował ją w usta. Lecz choć jego szczęście był wielkie, zasnuwała je mgła smutku, ponieważ on i jego ukochana, zeszli się w chwili wielkiego cierpienia dwójki ich najlepszych przyjaciół. Gdyby nie tragedia Bobby'ego i Tary, tej nocy z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wykrzyczałby z dachu, że kocha i jest kochany. Gdyby nie ta tragedia…

Sue czuła podobnie. Nękało ją poczucie winy, że jest szczęśliwa u boku Jacka, podczas gdy Tippy walczy o życie, podczas gdy Crash cierpi męki niepewności, czuwając przy matce swojego nowonarodzonego synka. I choć czułe pocałunki Sparky'ego radowały jej serce, to część jej duszy smuciła się nieszczęściem, które dotknęło przyjaciół i przysięgła sobie, że zanim zapadnie w sen (jeśli w ogóle zdoła zasnąć), pomodli się za całą trójkę- za Tarę, Bobby'ego i Seana- tak żarliwie, jak nigdy przedtem. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł im pomóc, to tylko Bóg…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Coś się zmieniło. Początkowo nie był pewien, co, ale gdy tylko nieco oprzytomniał po drzemce na szpitalnym krześle i przeanalizował sytuację, domyślił się. Sprzęt nadal „pikał" tym samym rytmem, a Tara nadal była nieprzytomna, lecz w przeciwieństwie do jej stanu sprzed kilku godzin, temperatura jej ciała pięła się w górę, czego dowodem były ciepłe dłonie dziewczyny, a także kolory, które powoli wracały na jej blade policzki.

- Jej stan zaczął normalizować się kilka godzin temu…- usłyszał Bobby i po chwili stał twarzą w twarz z zadowolonym doktorem Prattem.

- Dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził?- spytał cicho Crash.- Nie sądzi pan, doktorze, że chciałbym wiedzieć, co się dzieje?

- Spokojnie, Agencie Manning. Nie było sensu pana budzić. Oboje potrzebujecie wypoczynku, zresztą, chcieliśmy się upewnić, zanim ośmielimy się mieć nadzieję.- odparł rzeczowo lekarz.

- I?- niespokojnie zapytał agent.- Jest nadzieja?

- Sądzę, że Tara da sobie radę.- odpowiedział powoli Pratt.- Ciśnienie wraca do normy, ale więcej powiem, gdy się obudzi. Niewiadomo, jak organizm zareagował na ustanie akcji serca. Reanimacja była dość długa, a w tym czasie mogło dojść do niedotlenienia mózgu, a w efekcie do upośledzenia jego funkcji.- tłumaczył cierpliwie.

- Co pan ma na myśli?- zaniepokoił się Bobby.

- Cóż… Skutki niedotlenienia bywają różne począwszy od problemów z koncentracją, pamięcią, kojarzeniem faktów - swego rodzaju "ociężałość umysłową", aż po uporczywą senność, a nawet zaburzenia psychiatryczne.

- Sugeruje pan, że Tara może mieć amnezję, albo przestać być sobą?- spytał zaszokowany i przerażony.

- To możliwe, ale jak mówiłem, nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków.- odparł uspokajająco lekarz.- Nie trzeba martwić się na zapas. Wszystkiego dowiemy się, kiedy Tara się wybudzi ze śpiączki. Tymczasem, należy zachować spokój i czekać. Panika nie służy nikomu, a napięcie szkodzi nie tylko panu, ale również jej. Proszę być dobrej myśli, Agencie Manning.- dodał łagodnie i poklepawszy Australijczyka po ramieniu, jeszcze raz sprawdził odczyty i opuścił salę.

- Tara, luv…- Crash cicho zwrócił się do ukochanej.- Wiem, że mnie słyszysz. Musisz walczyć, kochanie, dla naszego synka, dla nas. Nie wierzę, że mogłabyś zapomnieć o Seanie, nie o nim. Zbyt wiele przeszłaś, by wydać go na świat. Dlatego proszę, skarbie. Obudź się szybko i pokaż, że nic nie jest wstanie cię pokonać, ani zmienić. Nie moją luv…- wyszeptał błagalnie, gładząc jej policzek.- Nie moją luv!

Równo o dziewiątej rano, w klinice pojawiła się Sue, w towarzystwie Jacka, który przywiózł swoją dziewczynę, aby Bobby mógł się przebrać i zajrzeć do małego. Jako, że cała reszta musiała wracać do pracy, ustalono grafik odwiedzin tak, by odciążyć nieco Crasha, choć on nie zamierzał ruszać się ze szpitala na krok. Tym nie mniej, był rozdarty pomiędzy dwoma oddziałami i jeśli nie chciał zaniedbać synka, pomoc okazała się niezbędna.

Sparky zadbał o zmianę ubrania dla przyjaciela, a Sue przywiozła wyprawkę dziecka, by Sean miał swoje własne ubranka. Dzięki jej obecności, Bobby w miarę spokojnie pozostawił Tippy i poszedł po raz pierwszy nakarmić małego, wiedząc, że Sue przypilnuje jego ukochanej.

Płakał, gdy pielęgniarka pierwszy raz podała mu synka i poinstruowała, jak trzymać butelkę, by malec mógł spokojnie jeść. Na szczęście, był na tyle duży i dobrze rozwinięty, że nie miał kłopotów z ssaniem i przełykaniem, co było dobrym znakiem.

- Ma po panu wzrost i dołeczki!- powiedziała z uśmiechem siostra Marge- przełożona oddziału noworodków.

- Yeah. A po mamie, całą resztę.- odparł dumny tatuś.- Jest piękny, jak ona…- dodał, tuląc synka, a pielęgniarka tylko skinęła głową. Taka przecież była prawda.

Kiedy Sean był już najedzony i przewinięty, powrócił do inkubatora, a jego ojciec, na OIOM. Pierwsze, co dostrzegł, przekraczając próg intensywnej terapii, to Sue stojąca w holu i wpatrująca się w szybę oddzielającą ją od pokoju, a potem usłyszał ten dźwięk i sztab lekarzy biegnących do Tary. Coś się działo i modlił się, by nie myła to ta najgorsza rzecz…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

- Co się dzieje?!- spytał wreszcie spanikowanym głosem, podbiegając do Sue, która miała łzy w oczach.

- Bobby!- zawołała zapłakana.- Dobrze, że już jesteś!- dodała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.- Tara się obudziła!

- Naprawdę? Dzięki Bogu!- zapłakał wzruszony i szczęśliwy zarazem i spontanicznie uścisnął przyjaciółkę.- Kiedy?

- Dosłownie przed sekundą.- odparła blondynka.- Lekarze właśnie ją badają.

- Co mówią?!- dopytywał się zniecierpliwionym głosem. Musiał wiedzieć, musiał się upewnić, że z nią wszystko w porządku.

Sue powróciła wzrokiem do pokoju, w którym leżała Tippy, a który teraz roił się od białych i niebieskich kitli lekarskich, i skupiła się na rozmowie medyków.

- Sprawdzają jej ciśnienie…- zaczęła powoli.- Wygląda na to, że wróciło do normy. Pytają ją, czy wie, co się stało i gdzie jest…- dodała.

- Pamięta?- zapytał natychmiast.

- Nie widzę. Jej głowa jest obrócona tak, że nie jestem w stanie czytać z jej ust, ale z twarzy lekarza mogę wyczytać, że nie jest źle.

- Co jeszcze?!- naciskał Crash.

- Tara trochę spanikowała.- odpowiedziała spokojnie Sue.- Nie czuła ruchów dziecka i dopytuje się, co się stało z Seanem. Doktor Pratt powiedział jej o cesarce…

- Czyli pamięta nasze dziecko, nas…- wyszeptał sam do siebie i znów poczuł łzy szczęścia i ulgi pod powiekami. Tak bardzo bał się, że przez komplikacje podczas porodu mogła zapomnieć, mogła się zmienić…

- Chce zobaczyć synka, ale lekarz mówi, że powinna odpocząć, i że mały jest pod dobrą opieką. Nie wspomniał jeszcze o tobie…- dorzuciła cicho.

- Może to i lepiej. To byłoby zbyt duże przeżycie dla niej, gdybym teraz wpadł tam, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jak gdybym nie wyjechał na te miesiące, nie zostawił jej z tym całym kramem...

- Nie wiń się Bobby.- powiedziała łagodnie Sue.- Nie wiedziałeś.- próbowała go uspokoić.

- Ale powinienem był przewidzieć konsekwencje, gdy zaciągnąłem ją do łóżka. Byłem nieodpowiedzialnym szczylem. Zachowałem się, jak pierwszy, lepszy, napalony nastolatek, a potem pojechałem na akcję, a Tara sama musiała radzić obie z ciążą. Powinienem był być przy niej, przy naszym dziecku.- mówił pełen poczucia winy.

- Teraz już nie zmienisz tego, co się stało, ale możesz zadbać o przyszłość.- stwierdziła Sue.- Kochasz ją?- spytała bezpośrednio, choć tak naprawdę znała odpowiedź. Może była głucha, ale nie ślepa…

- Bardziej, niż własne życie.- odpowiedział szczerze i bez wahania.- Chyba zawsze ją kochałem Sue, tylko byłem zbyt głupi i ślepy, by dostrzec, co miałem tuż pod nosem. Kiedy dowiedziałem się o jej ciąży, a potem przypomniałem sobie wreszcie, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy, poczułem dwie rzeczy…- wyznał czerwieniąc się.

- Czyli?- uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale blondynka.

- Radość, bo nareszcie poczułem, że mam jeszcze u niej szanse…- odparł powoli.

- Nie rozumiem.- zdumiała się dziewczyna.

- Widzisz, Sue… Skrewiłem, jeśli chodzi o Tarę.- wyjaśnił.- Jakiś czas temu, ona i ja poszliśmy razem na koncert, a kiedy odprowadziłem ją do domu, całowaliśmy się na dobranoc i było świetnie. Jednak następnego dnia, wzbiłem się ponad szczyty głupoty i powiedziałem jej, że całując Tippy, zrozumiałem, jak bardzo kocham inną kobietę i to był koniec…

- Ooo… Faktycznie się nie popisałeś!- stwierdziła.

- Ano.- kiwnął głową.- Szybko zrozumiałem swój błąd, ale było zbyt późno i nie liczyłem, że da mi kolejną szansę, bym udowodnił, że nie jestem zupełnym idiotą.- dodał ze smutkiem.- Tymczasem, tamtej nocy, jednak pozwoliła mi trzymać się w ramionach, a skoro Tara nie jest jedną z tych dziewczyn, które sypiają, z kim popadnie, to może jednak czuje do mnie coś więcej niż przyjaźń…- wyznał pełen nadziei.

- A ta druga rzecz? To drugie uczucie?- poprawiła się Sue, widząc jego niepewny wyraz twarzy.

- Wstyd…- wyznał, pokrywając się szkarłatem.- Wstyd mi za to, w jaki sposób ją uwiodłem. Ona zasługuje na więcej niż seks po pijanemu. Żałuję, że kochaliśmy się pierwszy raz pod wpływem alkoholu, że zrobiliśmy to, zanim wyznałem jej, co naprawdę do niej czuję, a potem nie zadałem sobie trudu, by dowiedzieć się, jak czuje się z tym kobieta, która spała u mojego boku…

- Teraz masz szansę to naprawić, Crash.- powiedziała Sue.- Nie zmarnuj tego. Nie pozwól by waszą trójkę ominęło szczęście! Kiedy Tara się obudzi, bądź przy niej i powiedz jej wszystko to, co powiedziałeś mnie.- zachęciła.

- Tak zrobię, Sue. Tak właśnie zamierzam uczynić!- zapewnił zdecydowanie, a potem przerwali rozmowę, bo właśnie pojawił się dr Pratt…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

Wieści od doktora, istotnie były pomyślne, jednak jednomyślnie postanowili, że Boby pojawi się w pokoju Tary dopiero, gdy Sue ją przygotuje. Było nie było, Crash wrócił tak niespodziewanie, że cała ekipa była w niejakim szoku, więc jak zareagowałby osłabiona Tippy? Poza tym, wyszła na jaw jej największa tajemnica, sekret, który ukrywała starannie przez niemal dziewięć miesięcy, i którym sama powinna się była podzielić z ojcem swojego dziecka. Trzeba, więc było rozegrać to delikatnie…

Godzinę później, Tara obudziła się ponownie i dr Pratt uznał, że można przenieść ją na normalną salę. Gdy to się stało, w pokoju zjawiła się uśmiechnięta Sue…

- Hej, Tippy!- przywitała się ciepło, siadając obok łóżka i lekko ściskając dłoń młodej mamy.- Napędziłaś nam niezłego stracha!- dodała.

- Hej, Sue.- odparła Tara. Jej głos był nadal osłabiony, zresztą, jak całe jej ciało, ale faktycznie wyglądała znacznie lepiej.- Przepraszam, przedobrzyłam…- wyznała z nutą skruchy.- Nie chciałam was denerwować i to był największy błąd mojego życia. Naraziłam Seana!- jęknęła.- Chyba nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że byłam taka uparta i nie poprosiłam o pomoc!

- Co było, to było!- uspokoiła ją Sue.- Najważniejsze, że mały jest bezpieczny, a ty wracasz do zdrowia. Strasznie się martwiliśmy. Kiedy lekarz powiedział nam o konieczności wykonania cesarskiego cięcia, byliśmy przerażeni. Nie wyznaczyłaś medycznego przedstawiciela, a sama byłaś nieprzytomna i nie mogłaś wyrazić zgody na zabieg. Myśleliśmy, że z tego nie wyjdziesz!- przyznała blondynka.

- Którego sędziego przekonaliście do wystawienia zgody sądowej?- zapytała zaciekawiona Tippy.- Bo rozumiem, że tak właśnie zrobiliście, skoro zabieg się odbył…- dodała.

- To nie było konieczne…- powiedziała powoli, Sue. Nadszedł czas na prawdę.

- Operowali bez zgody?- zdumiała się agentka.- Znaczy, jestem wdzięczna, bo uratowali moje dziecko i ostatecznie mnie, ale czy to nie jest nielegalne?- uniosła brwi.

- Zgoda była.

- Jak to? Kto ją podpisał? Przecież ja nie mam rodziny!

- Ale Sean ma…- zasugerowała panna Thomas.

- Nie rozumiem. Naturalnie, że ma- ja jestem jego rodziną, ale ja byłam nieprzytomna, więc jak?- szeptała skonfundowana.

- Jesteś jego mamą i to jest prawda, ale dziecko z reguły ma dwoje rodziców…- odparła cicho Sue.

- Bobby? - padło niemal bezgłośnie z ust zaskoczonej Tary.- Bobby wrócił?- spytała, próbując otrzymać potwierdzenie, choć zasadniczo, było to jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie zagadki tajemniczej zgody.- Wie o Seanie?

- Tak, Taro. Bobby wrócił.- przytaknęła Sue.- Tego samego wieczora, gdy wylądowałaś tutaj, pojawił się u Jacka. Ledwo, co przyleciał i chciał wszystkim zrobić niespodziankę. Nie spodziewał się tylko, że sam takową otrzyma. Był przerażony, kiedy dowiedział się o twoim stanie. Potem skojarzył fakty, a że chodziło o życie twoje i Seana, nie mogłam dalej milczeć i potwierdziłam, że to jego syn.

- Jak zareagował?- zapytała Tippy drżącym głosem. Miała nadzieję, że Crash jej nie znienawidzi…- Jest na mnie zły, prawda? Nie spodziewał się, że zrobię go ojcem…- szepnęła cicho.

- O to, powinnaś zapytać jego.- zaproponowała łagodnie Sue.- I jeśli mogę coś doradzić… Pozwól mu najpierw powiedzieć wszystko, co ma ci do powiedzenia, zanim wyciągniesz wnioski, ok.?

- Pewnie masz rację.- przyznała panna Williams.- Gorzej już raczej nie będzie, więc co mi tam. Zrobię, co radzisz!- zgodziła się wreszcie i Sue uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, po czym ucałowała Tippy w czoło, i powiedziała:

- Dobrze! Poczekaj chwilkę, a ja go poproszę…

- Dzięki.- mruknęła Tippy.- Sue?- dodała jeszcze.

- Tak, Taro?- spytała.

- Kiepsko wyglądam, co?- wykrzywiła się dziewczyna, myśląc, że wolałaby spotkać się z ojcem swojego synka, w nieco odmiennej scenerii i zdecydowanie w lepszej formie.

- Urodziłaś dziecko i zapadłaś w śpiączkę, Taro…- przypomniała delikatnie.- Nikt nie oczekuje, że będziesz wyglądać, jak z żurnala. Poza tym, coś mi mówi, że dla niego, nie ma to znaczenia!- mrugnęła wesoło i opuściła salę.

Chwilę potem pojawił się on.

- Witaj, luv…- wyszeptał i jej serce zabiło niespokojnie…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

XIII.

- Bobby…- odparła cicho, niepewnie.

Był zmęczony, lecz chociaż pod jego oczami widniały sine worki, a policzki były nieogolone, nadal był najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego znała. Boże! Jak ona tęskniła za jego zielonymi oczami, za tymi słodkimi dołeczkami i akcentem, który rozmiękczał jej kolana. Tęskniła szaleńczo…

- Jak się czujesz?- zapytał miękko, siadając na krześle stojącym obok jej łóżka i wpatrując się w nią tak intensywnie, że poczuła gorąco na całym ciele.

- Już lepiej.- odpowiedziała nieśmiało, a potem dodała:- Sue wspominała, że wróciłeś…

- To dobrze.- odparł ignorując kolejne zdanie. Odwlekanie tej rozmowy mijało się z celem, a jeśli dobrze czytał jej intencje, do tego właśnie zmierzała. Zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego i co to dla niego oznacza.- Mam coś dla ciebie.- powiedział powoli, wyciągając z kieszeni jej łańcuszek i kładąc jej na dłoni.

- Szukałam go miesiącami!- zawołała zdumiona, spoglądając na malutki krzyżyk na złotym, kostkowym łańcuszku.

- A znalazła go moja sprzątaczka!- mrugnął Bobby i Tippy się zaczerwieniła.- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś go z powrotem…

- Dziękuję.- szepnęła dziewczyna.- Możesz?- poprosiła unosząc się lekko.- Jestem taka obolała, że nie dam rady sama zapiąć.- dodała niepewnie.

- Naturalnie.- odpowiedział szybko i zbliżył się do ukochanej, ostrożnie umieszczając złote cacko na jej szyi.- Gotowe!- powiedział, na jedną, małą chwilę chłonąc jej zapach, a potem bezwiednie przycupnął na skraju jej łóżka i zajrzał jej w oczy.

Tara dotknęła krzyżyka, unikając jego wzroku, a potem cicho wyszeptała:

- Tak się domyśliłeś, prawda?

Wiedział, o co pytała. Chodziło o jej ciążę i Seana…

- Początkowo nie byłem pewien, czy to, co stało się między nami, nie było tylko snem…- zaczął powoli.- Miesiącami się zastanawiałem, czy tamtej nocy się kochaliśmy, czy to była tylko moja wyobraźnia. Kiedy wróciłem i zobaczyłem łańcuszek, który Berta zostawiła na nocnym stoliku, pomyślałem, że to dowód, którego mi było trzeba. Wszędzie poznałbym ten łańcuszek…- uśmiechnął się ciepło i serce Tippy zabiło szybciej na widok jego dołeczków.- Pomyślałem jednak, że nie mogę iść do ciebie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, bo w końcu nie było mnie tyle miesięcy, a ty mogłaś kogoś poznać, więc pojechałem do Jacka, by wybadać sytuację.- kontynuował spokojnie, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.- Ledwie zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, a on dostał telefon, że jesteś tutaj, więc bez słowa przyjechaliśmy, jak najszybciej się dało. Przywitała nad Donna, mówiąc, że miałaś stan przedrzucawkowy i jest z tobą źle. Przestraszyłem się, ale wtedy zrozumiałem, że jesteś w ciąży. Byłem w szoku, nie spodziewałem się tego…- dodał szczerze.

- Tak, ja też.- wtrąciła cicho.- Nie planowałam tego, Bobby…

- Wiem, luv!- zapewnił ją szybko.- W każdym razie, gdy dotarliśmy na górę i w rozmowie wyszła kwestia ojcostwa, zacząłem domyślać się, że to moje dziecko i powiedziałem to lekarzowi, nalegając na cesarkę. Powiedziałem, że podpiszę wszystko, co trzeba, by was ratować.- mówił.- Wtedy doktor zażądał potwierdzenia, że Sean to mój syn i odezwała się Sue… Nie potrafię ci powiedzieć, co czułem, gdy głośno wyznała, że nosisz moje dziecko, luv. Byłem szczęśliwy i przerażony zarazem, no i jeszcze zżerał mnie wstyd…

- Wstyd?- zdziwiła się.- Ach rozumiem… Że ty i ja, że my, że to ze mną masz dziecko…- wydukała smutno, lecz gdy tylko zrozumiał, co myślała, natychmiast złapał ją za rękę.

- Nie, Taro! To nie tak!- zapewnił z mocą.- Nie wstydzę się tego, co było między nami, nie wstydzę się naszego dziecka! Wstydzę się sposobu, w jaki powołałem je na świat! – stwierdził.- Uwiodłem cię po pijanemu, luv! Nie zasłużyłaś na to. Żadna kobieta nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie, a już z pewnością nie ty…- wyznał z poczuciem winy.

- Bobby…- zaczęła, ale jej przerwał.

- Proszę, Taro… Pozwól mi dokończyć!- wyszeptał, a ona skinęła głową.

Sue miała rację, nie powinna mu przerywać…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

- Zmierzam do tego… Chcę ci powiedzieć…- wbrew sobie poczuł, jak brakuje mu tchu, a słowa umykają z głowy, niczym woda przez sito. Wiedział jednak, że musi, że chce to zrobić i wziąwszy głęboki oddech, wypalił:- Kocham cię, Taro! Od dawna marzyłem, by wziąć cię w ramiona i wykrzyczeć ci moją miłość, pokazać ci ją na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, ale byłem zbyt tchórzliwy, by to zrobić. Nie po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałem ci wtedy w parku.- dodał spoglądając na nią z uczuciem, a jego serce zabiło radośnie, gdy w jej oczach ujrzał łzy, a na jej ustach delikatny uśmiech szczęścia.- Tak długo wmawiałem sobie, że nie jestem ciebie godzien, tak długo walczyłem z pokusą, ale tamtej nocy, przed moim wyjazdem, to było, jak znak!- mówił.- Wpadliśmy na siebie w tym barze i było świetnie, choć na nic nie liczyłem. To alkohol tak mnie ośmielił i z tego powodu jest mi wstyd, bo powinienem był wyznać, co czuję, błagać o szansę, a nie zaciągać cię do łóżka, kochać się z tobą bez zabezpieczenia, jak jakiś nieodpowiedzialny nastolatek, a potem zostawić cię na długie miesiące, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach! Powinienem być przy tobie, wspierać ciebie, opiekować się tobą i naszym dzieckiem, a nie zastanawiać się na kacu, a potem jeszcze przez całą misję, czy to był sen, czy nie!- powiedział pełen poczucia winy.- Nie wiem, czy zdołasz mi kiedyś wybaczyć!- dodał.- Ale chcę, byś wiedziała, że jestem tu, dla ciebie i dla Seana. Kocham was oboje i jeśli mi pozwolisz, wszystko wam wynagrodzę!- zapewnił z mocą, biorąc ją za ręce.

- Skończyłeś?- zapytała miękko, gdy wreszcie zamilkł.- Czy teraz ja mogę coś powiedzieć?

- Tak, luv. Wszystko, co zechcesz!- odparł szybko.

- To dobrze.- uśmiechnęła się.- Długo czekałam, żeby to wreszcie usłyszeć. W zasadzie nie sądziłam, że to się kiedykolwiek stanie…- przyznała powoli, a gdy otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, gestem dała mu znak, że teraz jej kolej i Bobby się powstrzymał.- Nie planowałam tamtej nocy, Crash. Byłam pewna, że nie czujesz do mnie nic, poza przyjaźnią, ale wtedy, w barze, gdy tyle wypiliśmy, odkryłam, że mimo braku głębszych uczuć, jednak choć trochę cię pociągam i nie umiałam sobie odmówić tej małej chwili słabości w twoich ramionach. Nie myślałam, nie zastanawiałam się, co będzie dalej. Raz jeden chciałam doświadczyć tego, co czuła Darcy i te inne kobiety, z którymi wcześniej byłeś. Chciałam poczuć się piękna. Gdy rankiem obudziłam się w twojej sypialni wiedziałam, że to zmieni między nami wszystko, byłam pewna, że pożałujesz, jeśli w ogóle będziesz cokolwiek pamiętał, więc uciekłam zanim otworzyłeś oczy. Zabrałam wtedy ze sobą wspomnienie najpiękniejszej nocy w życiu i postanowiłam, że musi mi ono wystarczyć. To, dlatego nie przyjechałam na lotnisko, żeby pożegnać cię z resztą grupy. Nie potrafiłam spojrzeć ci w oczy. Jakiś czas potem, dowiedziałam się o ciąży i spanikowałam. Bałam się pytań o ojca dziecka, bałam się, że jeśli coś mi się stanie, to małe zostanie samo, bo przecież ciebie nie było, a nie mam innej rodziny. Byłam tak przerażona, że niemal się poddałam i omal nie zabiłam Seana…- wyznała powoli, a jego brwi uniosły się w niemym zdumieniu.- Tak, Bobby. Rozważałam aborcję. Możesz mnie za to znienawidzić…- dodała.- … ale musiałam ci to powiedzieć.

- Nie zrobiłaś jednak tego.- zauważył.

- Nie, nie zrobiłam.- Błagałam Boga o jakiś znak, o pomoc, o radę. Wahałam się jeszcze, bo mimo wszystko, to było nasze dziecko…- ciągnęła powoli.- Wtedy wydarzył się ten wypadek. Ciężarówka staranowała mój wóz, a ja wylądowałam w szpitalu. I choć powinnam była stracić dziecko, bo uderzenie było potężne, a potem jeszcze dachowałam, mały się nie poddał. Lekarze stwierdzili, że to był cud i tamtego dnia zrozumiałam, że to dar od Boga, że chociaż nie mogłam mieć ciebie, twojej miłości, to dostałam choć twoją malutką cząstkę i postanowiłam zatrzymać dziecko.- mówiła.- Nikomu nie mówiłam, kto jest ojcem, bo w końcu, co miałam powiedzieć, że to efekt nocnej popijawy?

- Ale Sue się domyśliła, prawda?- zapytał cicho.

- Tak.- przyznała.- Bo to w końcu Sue. Zapytała mnie wprost, a ja nie potrafiłam skłamać. Potwierdziłam jej podejrzenia, ale błagałam, by zachowała to w sekrecie przed wszystkimi, nawet przed tobą, jeśli byś wrócił. Nie chciałam litości. Nie od ciebie. Oponowała, ale się zgodziła. Chyba żadna z nas nie podejrzewała, że to tak się skończy…- wyznała, opuszczając wzrok na pościel. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć na niego.- Zrozumiem, jeśli teraz wyjdziesz i nie odezwiesz się do mnie nigdy więcej…- dodała szeptem.

- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić, luv?- uśmiechnął się.

- Ponieważ chciałam zabić twoje dziecko, bo okłamywałam wszystkich, bo nie zamierzałam ci mówić o Seanie…- odpowiedziała przez łzy.

- Taro…- zaczął powoli.- To, co się stało, to już przeszłość. Oboje popełniliśmy błędy, bo jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Los jednak dał nam szansę. Niebo nie tylko zesłało nam pięknego synka, którego, nota bene, ślicznie nazwałaś…- uśmiechnął się czule.- … ale też możliwość, byśmy we dwoje stworzyli mu rodzinę, jakiej potrzebuje. Kocham cię, luv. Chyba zawsze cię kochałem i nieważne, co było kiedyś. Chcę być z tobą i Seanem, jeśli tylko mnie zechcecie.

- Naprawdę?- szepnęła wzruszona.

- Naprawdę, kochanie.

- Ja też cię kocham, Bobby.- wyznała, rzucając się w jego ramiona.- Ja też!

Potem słowa stały się zbędnym balastem, a usta znalazły inny sposób komunikacji…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

EPILOG

Tara wyszła ze szpitala dwa tygodnie później, a ku uciesze jej i Bobby'ego, również Seanowi pozwolono opuścić inkubator i jechać z rodzicami do domu.

Crash wprowadził się do Tippy w kilka dni po tym, jak wyznał jej miłość i z zapałem właściwym dla młodego ojca, szybko uporał się z pokoikiem dziecinnym, który zaczęła urządzać jego ukochana, zanim wylądowała w klinice. Dosłownie zasypał go zabawkami i wszelkimi innymi „przydatnymi" akcesoriami, bo przysiągł sobie, że jego synek będzie miał wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie.

Tippy była bardziej powściągliwa tym względzie, argumentując, że Sean mógłby wyrosnąć na rozpieszczonego chłopca, ale Bobby i tak wiedział swoje.

Spoglądając na śpiącego malca, oboje ze łzami w oczach myśleli, jak niewiele brakowało, by nigdy nie przyszedł na świat i dziękowali Bogu za jego miłosierdzie. Równie wzruszeni, wspominali pierwsze „prawdziwe" karmienie synka, kiedy to pielęgniarka podała go Tarze, a mały samodzielnie zaczął ssać jej pełną mleka pierś. Crash płakał jak dziecko. Ona też…

Dokładnie tydzień później, Bobby poszedł do szefa, by wybłagać pozwolenie na ślub z ukochaną i możliwość pozostania w dotychczasowej jednostce. Jak mu się to udało, nie wiedział. Jednak cieszył się jak głupi, gdy otrzymał zezwolenie i jeszcze tego samego dnia kupił pierścionek zaręczynowy. Nie był to może największy diament na świecie, a w zasadzie był to nieduży kamyk, jednak Crash kupił go z miłością i tylko to tak naprawdę miało znaczenie. Oświadczył się podczas kolacji i został przyjęty, nie wiedział tylko, że nie on jeden właśnie świętuje swoje zaręczyny…

Sparky doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma ochoty czekać dłużej i również zadał ukochanej „TO" pytanie. Zrobił to podczas randki w parku, z dala od pisków Lucy, która dosłownie szalała, widząc ulubioną parkę razem (bo przecież zawsze wiedziała, że są sobie przeznaczeni, czyż nie?). Sue nigdy nie była szczęśliwsza i chyba nie trzeba mówić, jaka była jej odpowiedź.

Obie pary zdecydowały się na podwójny, cichy i skromny ślub w małym kościele, do którego chodzili wszyscy członkowie ekipy.

Ceremonia odbyła się miesiąc później. O ile jednak państwo Manning zostali w domu, bo Sean nie mógł jeszcze podróżować, to pani Hudson dostała od męża piękny prezent, w postaci miesiąca miodowego we Florencji, gdzie spędzili boskie dwa tygodnie i przy okazji poczęli nowe życie, które przyszło na świat dziewięć miesięcy później. Chłopczyk był prześliczny, ale to nie dziwota, skoro po mamie odziedziczył dołeczki, a po tacie ciemne włoski i te niesamowite oczy. Otrzymał imię Benjamin, czyli „syn południa", gdzie został poczęty.

W niecały rok później, Tara znów została mamą. Tym razem urodziła śliczną dziewczynkę, którą nazwali Amy i która, jak się potem okazało, skradła serce młodego Bena Hudsona, podobnie zresztą, jak jego siostra, Lilly Anne Hudson, która rozkochała w sobie Seana, ale to już historie z innej beczki…

KONIEC


End file.
